4chan_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering
Introduction * An Introduction to Mechanical Engineering by Jonathan Wickert Fundamentals Engineering Mechanics Statics * Engineering Mechanics: Statics by Hibbeler * Engineering Mechanics: Statics by Meriam and Kraige (supplement) * Mechanics (Dover Books on Physics) by Hartog (Also covers basic dynamics) Dynamics * Engineering Mechanics: Dynamics by Hibbeler * Engineering Dynamics: A Comprehensive Introduction by Kasdin and Paley * Fundamentals of Applied Dynamics by Williams Jr Mechanics of Materials * Mechanics of Materials by Hibbeler * Mechanics of Materials by Gere and Goodno (or the older editions by Gere and Timoshenko) * Mechanics of Materials by Popov * Strength of Materials (Dover Books on Physics) by Den Hartog * Advanced Strength of Materials (Dover Civil and Mechanical Engineering) by Den Hartog * History of Strength of Materials by Timoshenko (Interesting read to go along with the above) Material Science * Fundamentals of Materials Science and Engineering - Callister and Rethwisch (Crystallography) * Mechanical Behavior of Materials - Dowling (Excellent resource on material failure) * The New Science of Strong Materials or Why You Don't Fall through the Floor - Gordon Fluid Mechanics * Fluid Mechanics: Fundamentals and Applications by Çengel and Cimbala * Fluid Mechanics by Kundu and Cohen Thermodynamics * Thermodynamics: An Engineering Approach by Çengel and Boles * Fundamentals of Engineering Thermodynamics by Moran, Shapiro, Boettner, and Bailey * Fundamentals of Thermodynamics by Borgnakke and Sonntag Mechanical Design * Fundamentals of Machine Component Design by Juvinall and Marshek * Materials Selection in Mechanical Design by Ashby * Shigley's Mechanical Engineering Design by Budynas and Nisbett * Machine Design: An Integrated Approach by Norton * DANotes: Design and Analysis of Machine Elements by Douglas Wright * Machine Elements in Mechanical Design by Mott, Vavrek and Wang Heat Transfer * Heat and Mass Transfer: Fundamentals and Applications by Çengel and Ghajar * Fundamentals of Heat and Mass Transfer (or Introduction to Heat Transfer) by Incropera, DeWitt, Bergman, and Lavine * A Heat Transfer Textbook (Dover Civil and Mechanical Engineering) by John H Lienhard V and John H Lienhard IV Vibrations * Engineering Vibration by Inman * Mechanical Vibration: Analysis, Uncertainties, and Control by Benaroya * Mechanical Vibrations by Rao * Fundamentals of Vibrations by Meirovitch * Mechanical Vibrations by Den Hartog (Dover Civil and Mechanical Engineering) Special Topics Manufacturing * Fundamentals of Modern Manufacturing: Materials, Processes, and Systems by Groover * Manufacturing Processes for Engineering Materials by Kalpakjian and Schmid * DeGarmo’s Materials and Processes in Manufacturing by Black and Kohser Aerodynamics * Fundamentals of Aerodynamics by Anderson * Foundations of Aerodynamics: Bases of Aerodynamic Design by Kuethe and Chow Computational Fluid Dynamics * Computational Fluid Dynamics: The Basics with Applications by Anderson * Computational Fluid Mechanics and Heat Transfer by Pletcher, Tannehill and Anderson Orbital Mechanics * Fundamentals of Astrodynamics (Dover Books on Aeronautical Engineering) by Bate, Mueller, and White (Classic from 1971) * Orbital Mechanics for Engineering Students by Curtis * Fundamentals of Astrodynamics and Applications by Vallado * An Introduction to the Mathematics and Methods of Astrodynamics by Battin Space System Design * Spacecraft Systems Engineering by Fortescue, Stark, and Swinerd * Space Vehicle Design by Griffin and French * Space Mission Engineering: The New Space Mission Analysis and Design by Wertz, Everett, and Puschell * The Space Environment: Implications for Spacecraft Design by Tribble Propulsion * Mechanics and Thermodynamics of Propulsion by Hill and Peterson * Rocket Propulsion Elements by Sutton and Biblarz * Modern Engineering for Design of Liquid Propellant Rocket Engines by Huzel and Huang * Blazing the Trail: The Early History of Spacecraft and Rocketry by Gruntman (Interesting and well written text to go with the above) Flight Mechanics * Mechanics of Flight by Phillips * Aircraft Flight Dynamics by Stengel * Airplane Stability and Control: A History of the Technologies that Made Aviation Possible by Abzug and Larrabee Aircraft Design * Aircraft Design: A Conceptual Approach by Raymer * Aircraft Structures for Engineering Students by Megson * Aircraft Structures (Dover Books on Aeronautical Engineering) by Peery * Analysis and Design of Flight Vehicle Structures by Bruhn * Airframe Structural Design: Practical Design Information and Data on Aircraft Structures by Niu Compressible Fluid Mechanics * Modern Compressible Flow: With Historical Perspective by Anderson * Introduction to Compressible Fluid Flow by Oosthuizen and Carscallen * Elements of Gasdynamics (Dover) by Liepmann and Roshko Internal Combustion Engine * Engineering Fundamentals of the Internal Combustion Engine by Pulkrabek * Internal Combustion Engine Fundamentals by Heywood Combustion Theory * An Introduction to Combustion: Concepts and Applications by Turns * Principles of Combustion by Kuo * Combustion by Glassman, Yetter, and Glumac * Combustion Theory by Williams Control Systems Engineering See the EEE recommendations: Control Theory Advanced Dynamics * Intermediate Dynamics for Engineers: A Unified Treatment of Newton-Euler and Lagrangian Mechanics by O'Reilly * Classical Dynamics (Dover Books) by Greenwood * Advanced Dynamics by Greenwood * Tensor Calculus and Analytical Dynamics by Papastavridis * Analytical Mechanics: A Comprehensive Treatise on the Dynamics of Constrained Systems by Papastavridis See also: Analytical Mechanics Acoustics * Fundamentals of Engineering Acoustics by Kinsler * Acoustics by Beranek